His Happy Ending
by TheBlackWidow-LoveBites
Summary: AU. Matthew finally gets his happy ending.


A/N: My first piece of writing on this site in a long while, So I'm a little nervous in uploading this. Set in AU obviously. Enjoy and please review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Downton Abbey, or the characters mentioned in this story. However, Charlotte Crawley is a figment of my imagination and therefore belongs to me!

* * *

It was a cold night in Downton and safely in the abbey, the couple were huddled next to the fire in their room, Matthew's hand rubbing his wife's protruding stomach. Mary watched him, a small smile on her lips as she felt their child move in response to Matthew's touch.

"I hope to have a daughter as wonderful as her mother." Matthew mumbled to her. "With your eyes and your nose and everything else. She'd be so beautiful, just like you are."

Her smile grew as her cheeks flushed from his sweet words. He always knew how to make her feel special.

"If so, she'll be much more wonderful than me." Mary commented, rolling her eyes at his comment. "Regardless of the gender, I just want our child to be healthy and for George to like them, he is only two years old after all."

"I'm sure he will, Darling." Matthew fixed his eyes on Mary and smiled, his eyes full of love for her. "You know how open George is. Now, how are you feeling?"

"Tired." Mary sighed, "But it's to be expected, after all. Besides, it is all worth it, in the end."

"You aren't overdoing it with attending this luncheon with your mother and grandmother, are you?" he asked, visibly concerned. She was due to give birth any day now, but Mary wasn't showing any signs in slowing down, and it was her extreme stubborn streak that he loved about her. But even as she continuously reassured him, he couldn't help but worry, especially since George was born earlier than he should have been.

"I'm fine." She chuckled. "Besides, I gave Mama and Granny my word that I will attend. They both think it's time I get a taste at being The Countess of Grantham. Besides, Mama has the hospital ready and Dr Clarkson has cleared everything in order to be available when he is needed, and I won't be alone for a minute. So please, don't try to worry as much."

Matthew let out a soft chuckle and took her hand, rubbing his thumb against the skin there. "I'll try my best, my darling. I just want you and our child to be alright."

"I know you do." Mary replied, raising their joined hands to kiss his hand. "I love you for it, but I'll be fine. Everything is in place, just in case."

You'll be wonderful at it, you know." Matthew said, returning to the subject of the reason for Mary's attendance at the luncheon. "Being the Countess, I know it and we both know your mother and Grandmother know it too."

Mary, once again, blushed at his words of praise. Despite not truly believing in the words in their entirety, she loved him all the more for it.

"You are the wonderful one here." She replied, giving him her own bit of praise. "A wonderful husband, a wonderful father…. Everything George and I need."

Their lips met in a gentle kiss, and Matthew could feel nothing but the overwhelming love they had for one another.

* * *

Love.

It was the only word possible, that Matthew could think of to represent his feelings at that given moment. He watched as the nurse placed the baby in his wife's arms and the smile that grew across Mary's face made Matthew's heart beat faster. She glanced up from the baby in her arms and met his eyes. Her smile got unbelievably brighter as she beckoned him forward.

"Come and meet your daughter." She said, her voice evidently tired, her eyes already drooping. Not needing to be told twice, he hurried to the bedside and took a seat, taking his daughter when Mary offered her to him. He turned and pressed a kiss to her forehead and then a kiss to Mary's when she rested her head against his shoulder, completely exhausted.

"I called home." He said, quietly. "Your father, mother and grandmother are on their way; as is my mother, with George, if that's alright?"

Mary smiled at him, watching how gentle he was, treating their daughter like a china doll. Just seeing how happy he was made her heart swell, and she knew that everything had been worth it for this beautiful moment.

"I can't wait for George to meet his sister." Mary replied, squeezing his arm. "I'm sure he'll love her as soon as he sees her. You know, we still need a name for this little one."

"I thought we decided on Charlotte for a girl?" Matthew asked, turning to face her. "Have you changed your mind?"

"No, no." Mary said, reaching a hand to smooth over her daughter's head. "She is defiantly a Charlotte, but I have an idea for a second middle name for her."

It had long ago been decided that in the event that the couple had a baby girl, she was to be given the first name Charlotte; a name that both Mary and Matthew loved, and the name Sybil as her middle name, to honour Mary's beloved sister. Despite knowing this, Matthew raised his eyebrow and urged his wife to continue.

"I was thinking we could also give her the name Lavinia." Mary said, almost shyly. "I feel that we should honour her somehow. I know she meant a lot to you, and she really was a lovely person. I feel it is right somehow-"

"Charlotte Sybil Lavinia Crawley." Matthew interrupted her, a smile on his face. "I think it's perfect."

Pressing a kiss to Mary's cheek and then her forehead, Matthew felt a little overwhelmed, more so after hearing of her wish to include Lavinia in their daughter's name, but he loved her for it. It was only ever him, who truly got to see how big her heart was, and he was grateful that he was always so able to see it.

"Darling?" Mary's sweet voice pulled him out of his thoughts and he met her eyes, a smile on his lips. "Are you alright?"

"I'm just great." His enthusiastic response made a laugh come from Mary, the sound causing Matthew's smile to grow. "I love you, Mary Crawley, more than I will ever be able to tell you, and now, because of you, I have everything I have ever wanted."

Mary felt her eyes fill with tears at his sweet words. Just looking into his eyes, she could see the love he held for her, for George and now, for Charlotte too.

"I love you too, Matthew Crawley." She said, "You and our little family."

A knock on the door interrupted the little moment, and exchanging small, knowing, smiles, Matthew called out to let them enter. The door swung open and Robert, Cora and Violet entered, with Isobel and George in tow. Isobel let go of her grandson's hand and George quickly made his way to the bed. After passing Charlotte back to Mary, Matthew reached down and helped their son onto the bed, settling him in between himself and Mary and Charlotte.

Robert and Cora exchanged warm smiles as they watched George interact with his new sister.

"She's absolutely beautiful." Cora said, meeting her daughter's eyes and catching her proud smile.

"She certainly is." Isobel interjected.

"The newest member of the Crawley family." Violet said. "How marvellous!"

"Does my granddaughter have a name?" Robert spoke up. The small group smiled to themselves as they watched Matthew and Mary exchange smiles and looks with George, who smiled at his parents, his hand stroking the head of his newborn baby sister.

"Everyone." Matthew said, once again taking his daughter in his arms, as George settled into his mother's lap, Mary's hand moving to stroke through his hair. "I'd like you to meet our daughter; Miss Charlotte Sybil Lavinia Crawley."

"Beautiful name." Isobel complimented.

"Sybil would be so proud." Cora said, blinking away the tears gathering in her eyes, as she felt Robert's hand curl around hers and squeeze it comfortingly.

"Lavinia?" Violet repeated. Mary and Matthew watched as a smile rose on the Dowager Countess's lips. "A lovely choice."

Both Matthew and Mary visibly relaxed at Violet's approval. Matthew stepped away as Cora, Robert and Violet surrounded the bed, all of them eager to see the newest member of the family. He stood there, and although Mary was surrounded, his eyes were completely focused on her, George and their daughter, a permanent smile etched on his features.

"Are you alright, dear?" his mother's voice came, her hand on his shoulder, a concerned look on her features. He met her eyes and a similar smile grew on Isobel's lips, herself so happy at seeing her son so joyful.

"I'm the happiest man alive now." He answered her, and Matthew truly believed that. His eyes met Mary's, his heart melting at the happiness so evident in her eyes and smile.

Matthew Crawley wasn't just the happiest man alive; he was the luckiest.

* * *

I hope you like it. Please leave me a review, it would be really appreciated and it would really help my confidence! xo


End file.
